The Midnight Carnival
by Illuminet
Summary: GGXX story mode. Having learned that I-NO has started planning his demise, Sol sets out to find her and put and end to the destruction she's been causing. Slight SolI-NO romance. Currently on hold due to writer's block
1. Hello, My Dear

The Midnight Carnival  
  
Written by Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (if not all) Characters appearing in this story are not mine, but rather, property of the brilliant minds of Daisuke Ishiwatari and Sammy Studios. I don't came any of them as my own.  
  
Note: Unfortunately, I ran out of gas for the AU version of this story, so I decided to do another one with the more familiar elements of the original version, and decided to not write it with POV (To damn hard for me). It's still a Sol/I-NO romance, though.  
  
"..."-Indicate speech  
  
'...'-Indicate thought  
  
------  
  
I-NO  
  
------  
  
May Ship, Sky  
  
The loud sound of propellers could be heard in the sky as the Jellyfish Sky Pirates air ship cut through the clouds. Most of the crew stayed inside, being that it was night time already, but the occasional member stayed on the deck, looking through the endless sea of clouds.  
  
"What a cute boat...it's almost a waste to destroy it."  
  
A seductive voice called from the side of the ship, making some members turn their attention to the sound. On deck, was a person no one had ever seen before. She was a short woman dressed from head to toe in dark red leather, looking almost black against the night sky. Her skin was pale, almost an ivory color. She carried a guitar in front of her, strapped around her shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
One of the crew said, a small girl dressed in an orange dress and pirate cap. She hefted a large anchor around her shoulder. The woman in red looked at her a smiled slightly, her eyes showing a sort of adoration for the other young girl.  
  
"Oh, even their captain is cute!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed at the girl now, as she smirked slightly.  
  
"It's no good...you all would just bother him...so I'll destroy you all!"  
  
She said, her voice full of hate at the girl, May. May gritted her teeth at the woman before turning to see the black garbed captain of the May Ship, Johnny come up to the deck, followed by the newest member, a Gear named Dizzy.  
  
"Johnny, everyone! Leave this to me!"  
  
She told them in her cheery, high pitched voice, before turning to the mysterious woman. The two of them took up fighting stances as the rest of the crew watched. May attacked first, striking in a large arch at the woman, who easily side stepped it, and countered with a two handed swing of her guitar, sending May off her feet. She smirked at the young girl.  
  
"Try harder, little girl, you almost had me."  
  
May fumed at the comment, getting up to her feet quickly.  
  
"Mr. Dolphin!"  
  
May created a magic dolphin and rode it across the deck, trying to catch the woman off guard as it sped up through the air. The red cladded woman simply chuckled as she hit a chord on her guitar, sending a beam of energy at the approaching dolphin, making it disappear, before kicking out with a stiletto boot, catching May squarely in the stomach as she kept flying at her. As May reeled back, the woman slid towards her, running her arm on the length of May's body as a spike of energy rose up from deck and struck her.   
  
"Hold on...!"  
  
May said as she staggered back a bit, but the woman did not. She brought her arm up into the air, before slamming her hand on the strings of her guitar, her hat opening to reveal a mouth as it spat out a wave that mimicked the harsh sound of the guitar, and slamming into May and sending her on her back. May leaned up in a daze.  
  
"Mou...too strong..."  
  
She said groggily. Dizzy ran to the downed girl, checking to see if May was alright. Upon the girl's nod, Dizzy rose to face the female guitarist.  
  
"I won't let you do anymore!"  
  
She said in a firm tone of voice. The woman just grinned in delight, before her eyes took on a darker tone.  
  
"That's right..."  
  
She began as she brought her hand up to the side of her face, brushing back some of her dark black hair.  
  
"...the playing ends here."  
  
Upon finishing her sentence, the woman flipped herself in the air slightly, hitting a string on her guitar as it formed a ball of energy, then kicked out her legs, tearing the sphere in half as it lanced out like a long double bladed sword. The movement was so quick, Dizzy could not react as the beam struck her in the chest, making her reeling backwards, and hitting the railing. Dizzy hit the railing with such force, the section broke, making Dizzy fall from the side of the ship, screaming all the way down, her voice getting softer as she got farther away. May quickly ran towards the broken railing as she looked out into the sky, seeing Dizzy disappear in the clouds.  
  
"Dizzy!"  
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs. She could not believe someone would not her newest friend off the ship, and turned to glare at the mysterious woman, who was scratching the back of her head, closing her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to fall off..."  
  
She began in a soft voice, but soon perked up again as she stared at the rest of the awed crew.  
  
"...well then, Ciao!"  
  
She blew a kiss to them before jumping off the side of the ship on her guitar, sailing through the sky before dipping into the clouds.  
  
"Wait!" May screamed as she saw the woman disappear. Once the woman left, a large explosion rocked the entire ship. The woman came back up and watched as the back of the ship was engulfed in flames. She hovered there on her guitar for a little bit, a pleased smirk on her face as the ship sank through the clouds.  
  
'This should please him, now that those annoying pirates are out of the way...that was too easy...'  
  
------  
  
London, Dark alleyway  
  
The red clad woman played her guitar endlessly, even as rain ran down her body.   
  
'You play such beautiful music, Marlene...'  
  
Her eyes were closed as she kept playing, moving her body back and forth to its rhythm. The alley was fairly dark, only a little bit of light came in from a street lamp on the side walk. Many citizens who walked by stared at the woman oddly, wondering why she was playing in the rain. One particular young man with long blonde hair tied in a British flagged bandanna and shirt, walked into the alley towards her. The woman paid no mind to him as she kept playing.  
  
'I hope that incident with the pirates and that Gear got his attention. Still...there must be something else I can do...'  
  
She heard the man behind her, and stopped, looking over her shoulder. She smiled at the man.  
  
'Wait...I can use this guy...he knows him, after all...'  
  
The man spoke, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, girl..."  
  
He looked around a bit before turning to her, his grin widening.  
  
"...you alone?"  
  
She smiled seductively at him, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
She said in a soft tone turning all the way around to face him. The man got a good look at her guitar, and saw the word I-NO on the side of it. It was very small lettering, and the blonde man almost missed it.  
  
'I-NO? Must be this chick's name...'  
  
The man cleared his throat.  
  
"Nice instrument...won't you play it for me somewhere we can be alone?"  
  
He asked as he commented on the guitar. The woman, named I-NO, smirked at the request.  
  
"Sure, listen carefully...it'll send you to Heaven..."  
  
I-NO took to air, dashing straight for the man like a spinning arrow. Out of a fighter's reaction, the man brought out a chain and sickle weapon, slashing out in a circle like motion to catch the woman, but she suddenly stopped, hovering in the air, striking a chord on her guitar, as the mouth of her hat opened and screamed, sending sound waves out and knocking him to the ground. He got up slowly, his ears ringing. He sent out his chain, trying to strike her in the chin with the blunt of his sickle, but I-NO side stepped it easily, twisting her body a bit, and jabbing the man in the stomach with the butt of her guitar. The man held his stomach in amazement.  
  
'Wow, certainly a strong lady...she reminds me of a certain guy I know...'  
  
He saw the woman rushing towards him, so he took to the air, jumping over her at an angle, sending out his chain as it almost struck her, but she was too quick. when he landed, he saw her lung towards him, so he lashed out with his chain again, but she brought out her foot in a horizontal sweep, deflecting the blow, before bringing her guitar over her head, and sending it forward, trying to hit the man over the head.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
He yelled as he barely jumped back from the attack. the ground cracked under the force of her guitar, and the man sweat dropped at the blow.  
  
'That could have killed me...'  
  
He stared at the woman as he lay on the ground, scooting away from her a bit as she stood up, but hit his head against the wall.  
  
"Ow Ow Ow..."  
  
He rubbed his head. I-NO sighed at him, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"Not yet...come on, stand up..."  
  
She pouted a bit. It looked really cute, but the man declined the offer.  
  
"I've had enough...music..."  
  
He said. I-NO sighed again, shaking her head.  
  
"So pitiful...oh well, then I have a request. If you meet someone named Sol, tell him that I-NO is calling for him..."  
  
With her message out, she walked away, towards the street, leaving the man to scratch his head as he saw her go.  
  
"A friend of the Chief? No wonder she's so strong..."  
  
He said as he got up and dusted his clothes off.  
  
'The Chief's a lucky guy, to have such a beautiful gal chasing after him. He knows how to pick'em...'  
  
------  
  
Sol  
  
------  
  
London, Subway Station  
  
The rain kept pouring down the cobble stone street. Many citizens were getting home from the station, the ones with umbrellas walking more slowly and casually, while the ones without them ran frantically to gain shelter. One man did walk casually, garbed in a black cloak, rather than an umbrella. He looked up slightly, seeing that the streets were empty, save for a stray dog, one that he recognized immediately. Another man walked up, petting the dog.   
  
"Long time, no see, Chief."  
  
The man said, looking towards the other. The man scowled under his hood.  
  
"I have no use for you..."  
  
He was interrupted by the other man as he got up.  
  
"Oh, should you be saying that?"  
  
The man, Sol Badguy, looked a little surprise at the man.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The other man, Axl Low, grinned a bit.  
  
"I ran into someone you knew...Some chick in red clothes and a guitar. She wasn't that bad looking..."  
  
Before Axl could finish his little lewd speech, Sol interrupted him, with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
Axl shook his head.  
  
"Before I tell you that, how about a quick match?"  
  
Sol got really annoyed now.  
  
"Che. Whatever."  
  
Sol removed his cloak, throwing it to the ground, before staring at his opponent. He was dressed in a red half jacket, a black shirt, and white pants.   
  
"Bandit..."  
  
Sol jumped forward at Axl, twisting around in mid air, sending out his right foot. Axl brought his chain forward, trying to counter swipe Sol's kick, but Sol used it to jump off of into the air.   
  
"Gun Flame."  
  
Sol slashed his sword upward, sending an arrow of flame at Axl, but the man swung out his chain and sickle weapons, bringing a ring of fire. Sol saw Axl jump out of the flames, landing behind him. Before Sol could react, Axl cut with an x like slash into Sol's back, sending him straight up into the air, before hitting the soaked ground face first. Once Sol got up, he gave a thumbs up to Axl.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
The two fought in earnest. Sol slashed upward, trying to catch Axl in the chin, but his sword was caught in Axl's chain as he used it to defend himself. Axl jumped away, slashing at Sol with a sickle tip, but Sol grabbed the chain, pulling Axl towards him with amazing speed, before striking Axl in the head with his own, sending the man reeling back in a daze. Sol slashed downward, cutting into Axl's chest.  
  
"Ouch! Take it easy, Chief."  
  
Axl said as he slashed at Sol's head, but the man ducked under the attack. Sol stepped forward, bringing out his fist and striking Axl solidly in the face, sending him on his back and skidding across the ground. Axl got up very slowly, a big bruise already forming on his cheek as it swelled. Sol stepped forward again, sending his fist into Axl's other cheek, knocking Axl unconscious as he twirled through the air, before skidding on the ground and into a puddle. Sol growled, grabbing Axl by the shirt and slapping him back awake. Axl groaned  
  
"I don't feel so good..."  
  
"Start talking. Where is she?"  
  
Axl looked at Sol steadily.  
  
"All she said that if I see you...Tell you she's looking for you..."  
  
Axl then went unconscious again. Sol laid him down on the ground, growling softly.  
  
"What a waste."  
  
Sol headed off into the darkness, leaving Axl behind.  
  
------  
  
China, Food stand of Jam Kuradoberi  
  
Sol walked through the crowded wooden street, passing by a burned down stall. His attention was not on the stall however.  
  
'I-NO has begun to move...?'  
  
His cloak swayed behind him slowly. He looked up slightly as a young woman ran in front of him.  
  
"Hey, wait up!"  
  
The woman said. Sol looked at the woman as she interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
Sol grumbled, recognizing the woman in the red Chinese dress as Jam Kuradoberi, the supposed winner over the second self reliant Gear. Jam looked at Sol, the man looking very suspicious in his large cloak. Her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Was it you who set fire to my stand?"  
  
She asked. Sol only grunted in annoyance.  
  
'I got no time for this. Finding I-NO is the top priority...'  
  
"...Move."  
  
He walked passed her, but she jumped over him, discarding her dress for the more appropriate clothing underneath, getting into her fighting stance.  
  
"You won't get away!"  
  
'Damn bitch...'  
  
Sol threw his cloak to the ground as he stood upright. He cracked his neck audibly, before facing Jam. A small crowd watched from a distance. Jam rushed in, trying to catch Sol off guard with a low foot sweep, but Sol brought his sword down, catching her stiletto. She got up quickly, jetting forward with a powerful jump kick as her leg got engulfed in a flame of ki. Sol barely ducked over the attack, since he was pretty close to her. As she sped past him, Sol jumped high in the air after her, bringing his fist back towards his head as he ignited it with a magic fire.  
  
"Bandit Bringer!"  
  
Sol brought his fist forward, sending a jagged flame out from his arm, striking Jam solidly in the back, making her touch ground with amazing speed, and ricocheting off it like a basket ball back into the air. As Sol touched ground, he kicked upward, keeping her aloft, before taking to the air again, slashing in a wide arch down on the dazed woman, before twisting the sword around, jabbing her with the hilt, and sending her through the air.  
  
"Wahhh..."  
  
Jam screamed as she hit the ground with a thud. She got up slowly, staggering a bit to keep her balance.  
  
"Strong...but it's not over yet."  
  
She dashed at him, bringing up a ki charged backhand to Sol's head. He blocked the blow as it pushed him back a bit, but Jam slithered past him, to deliver another one to his back side, only to trip and fall on her face as the man crouched low, kicking out his right foot to knock the martial arts chef off her feet. As Jam was preparing to get up again, Sol struck the back of her head with the blunt of his blade, knocking her unconscious as her head hit the dirt. The crowd cheered at the amazing fight, even if it was a short one.  
  
'I'm wasting to much time... gotta keep moving.'  
  
"I-NO...where the hell are you?"  
  
***TBC*** 


	2. Babel Nose

Chapter 2  
  
Written by Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: You know it.  
  
------  
  
I-NO  
  
------  
  
Hell, Cemetery  
  
'What to do, what to do...?'  
  
I-NO pondered to herself as she walked though the slightly snowed down ground. She had to lure the final threat to her master into a trap. She would be able to finish him personally. She continued to walk, her stiletto boots crunching on the cold ground. She stopped a bit, sensing something nearby.  
  
"SHAAA...!"  
  
A black puddle began to form a few feet in front of her, before it rose up, soon revealing a man dressed in tight fitting black clothes and combat boots, with a red piece of cloth bounded around his head by a leather strap. I-No looked at the man in disgust.  
  
"Whatever you are, you have such bad manners."  
  
She said in a charming voice, pleased that she might be able to use this particular man.  
  
'The human is already dead, but that shadow...it's an Eddie parasite. I can use it's own life for my purposes...'  
  
The shadowed man spoke forcefully.  
  
"I'LL TAKE YOUR BODY!"  
  
I-NO's left eye twitched.  
  
"A bad excuse. The first one was better..."  
  
She brought her guitar up as she readied herself. Eddie attacked first, swinging his arm up as a drill of shadow poked up from the ground, barely missing the young woman as she jumped back, as more of them rose from the ground.  
  
"Bastard..."  
  
She began, as she played a tune on her guitar, allowing the mouth of her hat to open as it spit out a music note projectile. Eddie evaded it easily by sinking into the ground as he traveled towards I-NO's location. As his head rose, I-No pounded his it down with an overhead smash of her guitar. He went back a little before rising fully, clutching his head in pain. When he recovered, he ran at I-NO with incredible speed, his shadow totally surrounding him.   
  
"I WILL HAVE YOUR BODY!"  
  
He jumped into the air, as wings sprout out of his back as he flew over the female musician. He then dive bombed towards her. I-NO barely dodged, as Eddie sank into the ground, but the rose suddenly as his shadow formed into a shark. I-NO brought her guitar forward, blocking the attack. As Eddie went higher in the air, I-NO went right under him, before unleashing a beam from her guitar, kicking it up to the shadow as it struck right under him, sending him flying through the air, before crashing to the snowy ground.  
  
"DAMN YOU WOMAN...!"  
  
Eddie yelled, only to be clubbed in the head as I-NO swung her guitar like a baseball bat, sending the shade tumbling though the snow.  
  
"YOU TOO! YOU WON'T ACCEPT ME!"  
  
Eddie pouted, not wanting it's life to end. I-NO stepped forward, staring down at it.  
  
"You realize it, right? Normal humans can't become your vessel."  
  
She said, getting his attention.  
  
"I WON'T DECAY LIKE THIS!"  
  
He shouted, slamming his fist into the ground. I-NO cupped his chin, tipping his face up to hers.  
  
"Why don't you do as I say...if you do...I can find a perfect host for you."  
  
She said it nice and slow, so Eddie would pick up every word of it perfectly.  
  
"Now, let's go..."  
  
She said walking off as the shadow trailed behind her.  
  
------  
  
Russia, Goddess Fountain  
  
I-No stared down at the small piece of land by the fountain from a watch tower. Her eyes finally caught a young blonde haired woman walking on a slightly grassy area. I-NO smiled, her eyes narrowing.  
  
'That woman, Millia Rage, has a bone to pick with that shadow guy. Her ability to control her hair at will makes her a bit dangerous, but nothing I can handled..."  
  
She floated down about half a mile away from the woman.  
  
'Alright, show time.'  
  
She ran towards Millia location, making sure she looked as panicked as possible.  
  
"Kyaaa...!"  
  
She screamed, catching Millia's attention, bumping into the woman. Millia caught her in her arms in surprise.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
Millia asked, before the red clad musician swung her guitar frantically. Millia brought her hair up to defend the blow, surprised by the force, as she was almost sent off her feet by the frantic woman. I-No swung again, almost making Millia lose balance.  
  
"Somebody help!"  
  
I-NO screamed as she kept swinging.   
  
"Mou, that's enough!"  
  
Millia said, as she evaded an overhead smash, not surprised by the small cater left in the ground.  
  
'This woman had enough force behind her swing to break the ground. No wonder I almost went airborne...'  
  
Millia thought as I-NO screamed frantically while she attacked, so she would look like she was fighting in panic. Millia finally divided her hair in to two thing strands, wrapping them tightly around the frazzled looking guitarist, binding her. I-NO screamed out a bit more before finally calming down. Millia looked at her oddly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She asked. I-NO sighed.  
  
'Still breathing...'  
  
"I'm sorry, I got confused..."  
  
She told Millia, bowing her head. Millia's hair loosened.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Millia asked, finally freeing the woman from her grip.  
  
"I was just attacked by a black monster, and got so scared, I ran over here..."  
  
She told Millia, panting. Millia raised an eyebrow in interest.  
  
"Black monster? Where was it?"  
  
I-NO pointed in the direction she came running.  
  
"Over there!"  
  
The woman said, as Millia nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
As Millia ran off, I-NO smirked.  
  
"Ha...that was too easy..."  
  
'Now on to other things...'  
  
------  
  
SOL  
  
------  
  
Russia, Goddess Fountain, four hours after I-NO incident  
  
Sol walked by the small cobble stone street, his cloak swaying behind him. He traveled here based on a lead that said a female in red had been seen in the area. As he walked further he did see a woman, but not the one he was hoping for. Millia was sitting on top of her hair, with a look of concentration on her face, as if she was trying to think of something. Sol stepped forward, kicking a small stone. It caught Millia's attention as she looked up at him. Realization dawned on her features.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here. I'm chasing after the red musician. Perhaps she has something to do with you?"  
  
She asked, staring down at him. Sol's eyes narrowed under the cloak, which Millia did not pick up on.  
  
"...pull back, now..."  
  
He said slowly, his voice almost to low for her to hear. Millia nodded her head as she put her index finger to the side of her face closing her eyes.  
  
"Of course she does...I would never bother you in any other circumstance, but I cannot turn back."  
  
Sol grunted in annoyance. Usually the two of them would meet under better conditions, but this was not one of them. Sol took his cloak off him as he tapped his blade lightly against his leg.  
  
"...I don't care what happens to you..."  
  
He said simply as Millia spun off her hair, getting into her fighting stance. The two charged at each other. Sol attacked first with a horizontal slash of his sword, almost catching her as she jumped over the low attack, kicking out at him with her right foot. He brought up his right fist and blocked the attack, Millia kicking off it and flipping backwards. Once she hit the ground she sped towards him, whipping her head back before bringing it forward, as a her hair formed into a thick whip.  
  
"Not good enough."  
  
Sol said simply as he easily blocked the attack, countering with a swift kick to Millia's stomach, sending her back into the ground. She got up quickly as he slammed his sword down on her, before rolling behind him. She her hair formed barbs as she lashed out repeatedly, but Sol turned and brought his sword up quickly, deflecting all the blows. Sol growled.  
  
"..enough."  
  
He pushed forward, halting her offensive with an uppercut to her chin, sending her up in the air, before using a round house kick and catching her in the stomach. He jumped after her, grabbing the collar of her uniform, before twirling in mid air, releasing her as she fell to the ground, landing on her side. She got up slightly, holding her side in pain as she watched him take his cloak and put it back on, walking past her.  
  
'I-NO's been causing all sorts of trouble...he may not have complete control...if that's the case, I may be able to save her...'  
  
------  
  
Colony, outside escape route  
  
"Hey, it's been a long time."  
  
A man said to Sol, making him turn around at the voice. Sol did not like annoying people like the pure Japanese, Anji Mito. People like Anji got on his nerves.  
  
"...not another useless idiot..."  
  
Sol muttered as Anji ran towards him.  
  
"The fact that your here must mean I've come to the right place."  
  
Anji said matter of factly. Sol groaned at him.  
  
"What do you want to know so badly?"  
  
He asked as Anji smiled.  
  
"Oh, a lot of things. The origins of the Gears and the truth behind the Holy war. The principle of Earth and the name of all things. Bigger the better, naturally."  
  
He said to Sol. Sol shrugged.  
  
"You'll ruin your body under that constant stress."  
  
Anji dismissed his warning with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Then, that'll be my fault. Don't worry, I won't hold a grudge against you."  
  
Sol cracked his knuckles after hearing Anji say that.  
  
"It's your funeral. Show my the power of that weapon."  
  
Sol removed his cloak as he stared at Anji. Anji flicked his fans a bit as he also looked towards Sol. Anji jumped high in the air, before trying to foot stomp Sol, who dashed out of the way as Anji made impact with the ground, kicking up dust . Sol struck out with his fist, but Anji blocked it with his fan, trying to counter with a kick, but Sol blocked it with his arm.  
  
"Your wasting my time..."  
  
Sol muttered to Anji. He sent a large overhead smash to Anji as he blocked it with his fans, before countering. Anji rammed into Sol, catching him off balance. While Sol stayed that way for a bit, Anji reeled his hands back, before sending them forward, crossing each other. The fan swirled as it pulled it Sol like a vacuum. Sol impaled his sword in the ground to keep himself from getting sucked into the attack before an idea came to him.  
  
"Grand Viper!"  
  
Sol slithered right under the swirling fan as he struck Anji on the other side, encasing the man in flames as they both soared upwards, Sol finishing with a large uppercut that sent Anji even higher. Anji fell with a solid smacking sound. His body was charred black in some places as he coughed. Sol got behind him.  
  
"What are..."  
  
Before Anji could finish, Sol jabbed the hilt of his sword into the back of Anji's head, knocking him unconscious. Sol sighed it relief.  
  
"I gotta get going..."  
  
------  
  
Verdant, fallen air ship, seventeen hours prior to I-NO incident  
  
Johnny kept watch on deck. He had been searching for Dizzy, along with May as the rest of his crew fixed the engine. Unfortunately it had taken them longer than he thought it would. May was not back yet. Johnny saw someone come out of the forest into the clearing, but it was not May or Dizzy.  
  
'I got held up...'  
  
Thought Sol, before he looked up at the air ship in front of him. He glared at the man that came down to greet him.  
  
"Hey, I see your here."  
  
Johnny said in good nature, but Sol simply scowled.  
  
"And why are you here?"  
  
Sol asked in a gruff tone, trying to speed the conversation up, but afraid he knew what Johnny was about to say.  
  
"Our new crew member is missing, somewhere around this area..."  
  
Sol interrupted him.  
  
"So?"  
  
Johnny put up his hands.  
  
"Sorry, but leave this to the Jellyfish..."  
  
Sol narrowed his eyes at the man, as a bead of sweat formed on Johnny's brow.  
  
"...is what I'd like to say, but probably no go, right?"  
  
Sol was tired of this and already prepared to fight. Johnny knew that Sol was a dangerous man to get in the way of, but what other alternative was there but to fight? Johnny gripped his hidden sword as readied himself for a fight he knew would never be easy. The two struck simultaneously, Johnny drawing out his sword in a quick stroke, as Sol swung his sword out in a wide arch. The blades met as sparks flew. Johnny places his sword in his sheath again, as Sol stood upright, cracking his neck.  
  
"Is this really necessary, Sol?"  
  
He asked. Sol grunted.  
  
"Not if you decide to pull back and let me pass...I'll find her for you. You won't have to owe me anything.."  
  
Johnny sighed at Sol's answer.  
  
"Unfortunately I can't have that...darn, I'm asking for it huh?"  
  
Sol attacked, not wanting to answer and waste more precious time. He lunged at Johnny as the man drew his sword, barely able to defend against the downward swipe of Sol's blade. Sol jumped suddenly, dashing at Johnny as he reeled back his sword, thrusting it forward as the hilt struck Johnny solidly in the chest, making him fly back, as his head met the metal hull of the ship, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"If I hurry, I still may have some time...."  
  
Sol said as he rushed off, leaving the ship behind him.  
  
***TBC*** 


	3. Feel A Fear

Chapter 3  
  
Written by Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Read first chapter  
  
------  
  
I-NO  
  
------  
  
Verdant, near the middle of the forest  
  
'Back here again, it seems...'  
  
I-NO said simply as she walked through the forest, after hearing that Sol might be in the area. She walked on until she heard a slight rustle in the trees. She looked up as someone jumped over her. When she turned around, she saw a cute girl in a nun hood.  
  
"Um, hello..."  
  
The girl said, watching I-NO. The guitarist just smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh, what a cute girl..."  
  
The young girl bristled at I-NO words.  
  
"I'm not a girl, I'm the bounty hunter, Bridget!"  
  
Upon closer inspection, I-NO could see that clearly, Bridget was a boy dressed in girl's clothes.  
  
'Weird...'  
  
I-No tisked at the little boy, bringing up her index finger and shaking it at him.  
  
"Sorry, boy...but this place it dangerous, so you should just go home."  
  
Bridget bristled even more. He hated it when people a) called him a girl or b) when they treated him like he was a defenseless brat. He took out his yo-yo weapon.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you? How about if I do this?"  
  
Upon saying that, Bridget swung his yo-yo at the woman, who jumped away, as it hit the ground, leaving a small hole in the ground. Bridget brought it up quickly as he jabbed out with it, as I-NO brought up her guitar to block the attack   
  
"That was alright, but it's still not proving anything..."  
  
I-NO said, but Bridget struck out with a low slide, tripping I-NO, making her face hit the ground. As I-NO got up, Bridget swung his yo-yo over head, but I-NO's hat opened it's mouth before swallowing it. Bridget stared in surprise.  
  
"Roger!"  
  
Soon the hat got knocked around, as if it was getting attacked from the inside. It spit out the yo-yo, only to see that a stuffed bear was in it's place. The bear hit the hat off I-No's head before it went back to being a normal yo-yo, returning back to Bridget. I-NO stared, wide eyed.  
  
"That was a pretty freaky thing you just did..."  
  
I-NO commented. Bridget stared at the grounded hat.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Miss, that hat of yours is odd..."  
  
The two of them laughed for a bit, before I-NO got up.  
  
"I have to get going, we spent too much laughing here, boy."  
  
Bridget nodded.  
  
"Maybe, a rematch is in order."  
  
I-NO nodded.  
  
"Your as good as you say. I can tell from the short display."  
  
Bridget also nodded.  
  
"So are you, Miss, I can tell, also."  
  
I-No grabbed her hat and took out some paper from inside, before putting it back on her head.  
  
"Your a bounty hunter, right? Are you after someone?"  
  
Bridget blushed, shaking his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Um, well...I have no new bounties at the moment..."  
  
He began as he scratched the back of his head. I-NO handed him the papers.  
  
"Then, I'll give you these new warrants."  
  
Bridget looked at them.  
  
"Are you sure? Then I'll take them gladly. thank you."  
  
I-NO nodded at the boy as she walked past him.  
  
"Take care of yourself. Well, see ya."  
  
------  
  
Sol  
  
------  
  
Verdant, small clearing  
  
'She's close...almost...hmm?'  
  
Sol felt where Dizzy was, however, he also felt another presence. He turned around as he heard a menacing laugh fill his ears. He saw Eddie arise from the ground.  
  
"So the knight finally reveals himself."  
  
The dead man said as he looked in Sol's direction. Sol narrowed his eyes as Eddie continued.  
  
"A demonic knight saving a demonic princess, I see. Who should I eat first?"   
  
Sol gave Eddie the finger.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Sol threw himself at Eddie, swinging the Fire Seal downward as he saw a shadow forming around it's body. Sol struck the shadow easily, but Eddie countered with a large claw as it emerged from under him. Sol jumped away, but Eddie ran forward as his shadow formed into a snap dragon, almost biting the man if he hadn't deflected it away from him. Sol countered with a kick to Eddie's face, making him reel back before Sol thrusted his sword into the ground.  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
The flame that erupted from Sol's blade knocked Eddie into the air, before Sol jumped after him, reeling his fist all the way back.  
  
"Bandit Bringer!"  
  
He brought his flame encased fist forward, striking Eddie back into the ground with enough force to make him bounce up slightly before hitting the ground again. Sol was about to stomp on him, when he sunk under the ground, retreating from harms way. Sol grunted as he watched the shadow slither off.  
  
"No you don't..."  
  
Sol rushed over to the shadow as it came up. Building up power, Sol roared before impaling the ground with his sword, bringing up a giant blast of flame, leaving a large crater in the ground, along with Eddie, who was most likely dead. Sol shook his head as he sighed.  
  
'I've wasted too much time on this asshole...hmmm?'  
  
Sol heard the rustling of grass as he turned around, looking at Zato-One's right hand man, Venom. The man had taken over the command of the Assassin's Guild after the leader's disappearance. Venom carried his case in his right hand as he stared at Sol.  
  
"So, the Corrupted Flame comes into existence..."  
  
Venom said as he opened his case, revealing the two pieces of a pool stick.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Sol asked him with impatience. Venom took the two pieces before screwing them together, forming a pool stick.   
  
"Sorry, but I'm gonna need a test dummy..."  
  
Venom said to Sol. Sol simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
'What does this guy want with a test dummy...'  
  
Sol thought as he kept staring at the assassin.   
  
"You who have surpassed man's limits, who live outside of man...you are the perfect test for my final training."  
  
Venom ranted to him. Sol growled.  
  
"Quit fooling around!"  
  
Sol roared as he ran towards Venom, angered about how much time that he was wasting. He struck at the surprised Venom, catching him off guard and showing no mercy. Venom was left on the defensive, blocking whatever attack he could as he was pushed back. Sol struck faster and faster, until he broke Venom's defensive, cutting into his flesh.  
  
"I'm tired of everyone wasting my goddamn time..."  
  
Venom finally countered with a forward thrust, but to no avail as Sol parried with an upward swipe, cutting Venom in the arm. Venom swung his pool stick over head as Sol parried again getting behind Venom, before striking the man in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Fuck, it's about time..."  
  
Sol muttered as he walked away.  
  
------  
  
Verdant, ten miles from small clearing  
  
Sol stopped as he sensed something. He heard clapping behind him, the sound making his eye twitch because he knew who it was.  
  
"Stop right there, Sol. Your skills are as honed as ever..."  
  
Slayer the Vampire smirked at the annoyed Sol.  
  
"Was that guy your idea?"  
  
Sol asked. Slayer bowed.  
  
"Sorry to bother you. I apologize."  
  
Sol looked at Slayer, as he put his hand on his hip, closing his eyes.  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
Slayer smirked when Sol asked the question.  
  
"Just to meddle..."  
  
Slayer answered. This annoyed Sol.  
  
"I have better things to do than listen to you..."  
  
Sol said as he turned around, walking again, however, Slayer teleported in front of him.  
  
"How about a match?"  
  
Before Sol could turn down the offer, Slayer reeled his left fist back, but came forward with his other fist, putting Sol on the defensive. Slayer kept up with left and right hooks as Sol kept guarding with his sword, before Slayer jumped back a bit, as his back sprouted small wings, as he dive bombed at Sol, pushing him back, before he jumped back up, crashing into the still defending Sol. As he stayed airborne for a bit, Sol impaled the ground with his sword, bringing up the same blast of fire from the ground that defeated Eddie, but Slayer was already to high to be hit. Slayer touched ground as he looked at Sol.  
  
"Listen man, I don't have time to fight you right now, alright?"  
  
Slayer stood still.  
  
"Then why not just listen to me?"  
  
Sol sighed at what Slayer said.  
  
"Fine, but be quick, alright?"  
  
Sol said as he took a seat by a tree. Slayer sat on his cape as it formed into a seat.  
  
"Well, go on. Say it!"  
  
Sol said impatiently. Slayer took a drag from his pipe.  
  
"They've begun to act."  
  
Sol looked at Slayer oddly.  
  
"Who has?"  
  
Slayer took another drag.  
  
"The one's behind the Holy War. The Postwar Administration Bureau. You have heard of them, yes?"  
  
Sol sighed.  
  
"I really don't care..."  
  
Slayer interrupted him.  
  
"They are seeking out the Japanese, those who use Ki force, and the Gears. They are after the newly discovered Gear as well."  
  
Sol looked at Slayer with narrowed eyes, realizing the danger Dizzy was in. Slayer smirked at Sol's reaction.  
  
"Are you worried? Why don't you check it out, when you have free time?"  
  
Sol looked surprised as Slayer teleported away.  
  
"That old bastard...!"  
  
Sol sighed, calming down.  
  
"Meddling, alright...I better get going."   
  
------  
  
I-NO  
  
------  
  
Verdant, Swan Clock Tower  
  
"GYAAHH...!"  
  
I-NO turned around, to see Eddie scream out of pain and madness. She smirked.  
  
"I guess she was just to much for you to handle..."  
  
Eddie righted himself up, snarling at I-NO. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Hm? And what do you think your doing? Losers like you should stay the fuck down!"  
  
She dashed at the surprised shadow, grabbing a string of her guitar and breaking it off, before wrapping it tightly around it's neck, snapping it audibly as the shadow fell into a black puddle, not rising again. She looked up, only to see a surprised Dizzy. She smiled at the young Gear.  
  
"So, it seems we meet again."  
  
She said in a charming voice. Dizzy stared down at the shadow in sorrow.  
  
"Why...do you do such cruel things like this?"  
  
Dizzy said, holding a hand to her chest. I-NO smirked.  
  
"Oh please, weren't you the one that teased my pet into insanity? You such a bad girl..."  
  
Before I-NO could finish, Dizzy stared up at her in surprise.  
  
"I don't understand...I never attacked that man, you just killed him..."  
  
I-NO now looked at bit surprised.  
  
'My pet didn't follow orders...but then, how else could he have got insane from over exertion? Unless...he is closer than I originally thought...'  
  
"Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter, my pet is dead anyway. It's time to obliterate you now, finally, eh?"  
  
I-NO said, grinning slightly in anticipation. Dizzy narrowed her eyes at the musician.  
  
"I see now...you enjoy the human's suffering..."  
  
I-NO laughed at Dizzy.  
  
"But of course I do! You see, all of you in the end, only have the capacity to entertain me!"  
  
Dizzy shook her head.  
  
"...I understand...then, I won't hold back."  
  
As Dizzy prepared to fight, I-NO smirked with glee.  
  
"Come...let's dance, shall we?"  
  
She flew towards Dizzy, swinging her guitar forward, But Dizzy's wing, Undine appeared, moving her hand forward, as a blade of ice extended forward, slashing I-NO. She growled at the Gear.  
  
"Real cute, Ms Gear, but futile..."  
  
I-NO swung her guitar horizontally, faster than Dizzy could see, striking her in the side of her face. Dizzy remained standing at kicked out with her stiletto, but I-NO also kicked out with her own, catching Dizzy's. Both pushed against each other, trying to knock the other off balance. Dizzy wrapped her tail around I-NO's grounded leg, tripping her and sending the woman to the ground. I-NO recovered quicker than Dizzy could imagine though, and kicked upward, sending Dizzy up in the air.  
  
"So strong..."  
  
Dizzy muttered, before She felt I-No smash her guitar into the Gear's stomach, knocking the air out of her, before swinging upward, letting the tip of the guitar hit Dizzy right under the chin, and making her back flip to the ground. I-NO then stood over dizzy before planting her stiletto foot into Dizzy's back, making her scream in pain. I-NO had a maddening smile as she stepped down harder.  
  
"That's it, louder! Scream until you die..."  
  
Before she was finished, I-NO was knocked back by Necro, Dizzy's other wing. It slashed upward, knocking I-NO high into the air. Dizzy followed her up, before attacking with rapid succession with her claws and tail, however I-NO jumped away after the sixth hit, falling on the ground hard. She glared at Dizzy.  
  
"Let's see you handle this, bitch!"  
  
A pair of large white wings came from behind I-NO, however, they were not physically attached to her body, but rather, small spheres that were generating energy. I-NO smirked as Dizzy stared in awe. I-NO played her guitar quickly, as energy spheres kept pouring out of the wings. Dizzy was able to defend some of them, but more came out, even quicker, and finally broke through her defense. Dizzy screamed as the balls made contact with her skin. Soon she was heavily bleeding on the ground, her breathing somewhat shallow, but she lived. Dizzy tried to get up but the pain kept her down. I-NO smirked.  
  
"It's a problem you can't stand..."  
  
She laughed at Dizzy.  
  
"Your friends are coming to save you. They should be here soon...  
  
She turned away.  
  
"...and being your friends, I've got to force them to show me all their cuteness before I slaughter them."  
  
Dizzy's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"No, I won't let...you!"  
  
***TBC*** 


	4. Missing

Chapter 4  
  
Written by illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter, otherwise proceed...  
  
------  
  
I-NO  
  
------  
  
Verdant, Swan Clock Tower  
  
Dizzy began to stand up slowly as I-NO gave her a sideways glance.  
  
"I can't let you..."  
  
Dizzy began, but she was stopped by what she saw. Behind I-NO was May. The young girl turned to Dizzy.  
  
"Dizzy, I finally found you!"  
  
Dizzy brought up her hands.  
  
"No May! Go away, It's too dangerous..."  
  
Dizzy said pleading for May to leave, but the young girl didn't budge, instead glaring at I-NO.  
  
"What have you done to my friend?!"  
  
She said, barely containing the anger in her voice as she hoisted her big anchor on her shoulder. I-NO looked down at her.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm doing precisely...what I...want to."  
  
She said nice and slowly. May's eyes flashed with a power that disturbed I-NO.  
  
"I...will...never...forgive...you!"  
  
May said in a deadly tone. I-NO narrowed her eyes at the girl as she licked her lips.  
  
"My, such a strong aura about you...so you must be May...that damn Japanese! I had nearly forgot about this power you contain!"  
  
I-NO seemed to shake in delight.  
  
"Come, Japanese bitch! It's time I had a taste of your power!"  
  
I-NO and May dashed towards each other, striking out at the same time. Sparks flew as their weapons hit, as both jumped back, swinging horizontally, once again knocking anchor against guitar. May then kicked out, catching I-NO in the stomach, before sliding in to her, tripping I-No's feet from under her as she fell face first into the ground. May got up quickly, performing an overhead smash with her anchor, knocking I-No into the ground like a hammer hitting a nail. As I-NO got up, May held her anchor behind her, before swing it forward at amazing speed.  
  
"Mist Finer!"  
  
The attack knocked I-NO back very far. Dizzy was amazed at what she was seeing.  
  
"Keep at it, May!"  
  
She cheered. I-NO got up, a bit slowly.  
  
"Pretty good, but you have to do better than that."  
  
May dashed up to I-NO, smashing into her while spinning like a top, knocking I-No back, before jumping after the woman again and striking her repeatedly with her large anchor. I-NO snarled at May. Her large wings reappeared again.  
  
"Let's see what your made of."  
  
As she played her guitar the spheres homed in on May. She was struck down instantly, repeatedly getting hit. Dizzy screamed in surprise, before jumping in front of the attack, catching the now heavily bleeding May and covering her. May looked up at Dizzy in shock as she took the rest of the blows, coughing up blood.  
  
"Dizzy!"  
  
As the attack ended, Dizzy fell into May's arms.   
  
"Why did you do that, Dizzy?"  
  
Dizzy smiled at her.  
  
"Your my first friend, May. I'd protect you with my life..."  
  
Dizzy was breathing heavily. I-NO yawned in boredom.  
  
"Your so lame..."  
  
Before I-NO finished, the rest of the May Ship and crew came from the sky, landing in the nearby clearing. Johnny was the first to exit as he rushed towards May and Dizzy.  
  
"Hey are you two alright?"  
  
The two nodded. A figure appeared from the ground in front of I-NO catching her attention.  
  
'So, the Gear Testament is here...'  
  
I-NO thought with a smirk. Dizzy looked in surprise.  
  
"Testament!"  
  
Testament took out his scythe and pointed it at I-NO.  
  
"You have abnormally strong powers, woman, and a strange aura for a human. It was you who attacked her on the May Ship, wasn't it?"  
  
I-NO shrugged hr shoulders at the Gear.  
  
"You worry too much about her. She's right over there, alive and kicking, isn't she?"  
  
Testament narrowed his eyes as I-NO spoke, but let her keep speaking.  
  
"Tell me, is this that lovely familial love thing or whatever? You really should only worry about yourself..."  
  
Testament closed his eyes briefly before opening them again.  
  
"Enough, let us proceed."  
  
He said as he prepared to fight her. I-NO smirked as she got ready. The two met with precise blows, as Testament swung outward with his scythe and catching I-NO in her side, as I-NO struck his side with her guitar. Testament then summoned a beast from the ground to attack I-NO from behind, and as she was distracted, he thrusted his scythe forward, sending her tripping to the floor. He then stabbed down at her, hoping to impale her with his scythe, but she kicked her foot up, catching his scythe with her stiletto. She then swung a wide ground sweep with her guitar, making Testament fall to the floor.  
  
"Hey, not bad, but you really don't stand a chance..."  
  
I-NO said as she got up. She already knew that Testament wasn't nearly as strong, just more resourceful and experienced. She dashed towards the rising form of Testament, but a small tree rose from the ground, striking her off into the air. Testament took full advantage, slashing at her with two side slashes of his scythe before kicking out, sending I-NO back to the ground. I-NO was starting to get agitated by Testament's tricks.  
  
"Your tough. It seems I got to use my Megalomania on you too."  
  
Her wings came out a third time that day. Dizzy shouted to Testament.  
  
"Be careful! That's the same attack that got me..."  
  
Testament only nodded as he leaned forward, holding his scythe in front of him. As I-NO played her guitar, the balls of energy came flying out. Testament narrowed his eyes. The attack almost hit him head on but he disappeared as red liquid surrounded his body. He rose up behind I-NO, hoping to take her on from behind. However when he tried attacking, all the balls homed in on him. Testament gritted his teeth as he took the attack. Though bleeding badly he held up until the attack stopped, however, he knew he was too weak to fight. I-NO grabbed him by the neck, choking him.  
  
"Look at your sister. It'll be the last thing you see. But don't worry too much, I'll send her along shortly, okay?"  
  
Testament glared at her, but he knew that there was no way out of this. Dizzy pleaded to I-NO to stop, but the woman continued, a murderous gleam in her eye.  
  
"That's enough! I won't let you hurt anyone else..."  
  
As Dizzy said that, she got up slowly, before turning back to May and Johnny.  
  
"Stay back, this is going to be dangerous..."  
  
The young Gear tackled I-NO with enough force to send her flying into the woods, before grabbing on to Testament, who was gasping for air.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
She asked with concern Testament nodded.  
  
"Do it Dizzy, it may be the only way..."  
  
He teleported away as Dizzy's body began to glow white. A picture of I-NO was imprinted in her mind.  
  
'The Wings of Light...'  
  
Dizzy thought as she used up all her remaining energy, concentrating it into her final attack. A giant laser shot from the sky, tearing holes in the clouds. I-NO looked up only long enough to see it before it hit her head on. The entire forest burst into flames. Dizzy fell to her knees, exhausted as May, Johnny and Testament came behind her. She smiled up at them.  
  
"I think it's over."  
  
May and Johnny helped Dizzy up, bringing her towards the May Ship with Testament trailing behind. Dizzy took a sideways glance at the forest and opened her eyes in shock. May and Johnny followed soon after. I-NO stood at the edge of the flames, virtually untouched, with her clothes singed a bit, but her skin remain free of an damage. Her left eye twitched slightly.  
  
"It's not over, Gear bitch...no not by a long shot..."  
  
I-NO did not continue as she felt a familiar presence. She stared back at the burning trees as they began to fall.  
  
'He's here...the greatest threat...'  
  
------------  
  
SOL/I-NO  
  
------------  
  
Burning forest edge, entering clearing to Swan Clock Tower  
  
He came when he saw the beam of light come from the sky, knowing he'd find her there. As he made himself known to her, he walked slowly, almost casually through the burning trees as they fell around him. The crew of the May Ship stared at him in awe as he walked through the flames, as it seem to move around him, clearing his path to the clearing. Both his and I-NO's eyes met.  
  
"My, the Corrupted Flame rises from the ends of the Earth once more..."  
  
Sol sighed as he saw I-NO.  
  
"Tell me...where is he?"  
  
He asked, gripping his sword tightly. I-NO narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I won't let you bother him right now, besides I'm not with him at the moment, either..."  
  
She said. Sol growled as he interrupted her.  
  
"Look, bitch, I don't need anything from you...Now bring him out here!"  
  
I-NO's face twisted in rage.  
  
"Don't get all high and mighty on me, asshole! Even if you are the stronger one, that suppression device holds too much power back. And since we have an audience, I know you won't remove it. You've come here only to die, understand? I'll rid you of this world forever..."  
  
Sol sighed, as he thought up a distant memory. One of there own...  
  
"I'll save you..."  
  
he muttered lowly, being sure I-NO didn't her him, but she did see his mouth move.  
  
"What was that...?"  
  
Sol smirked as he tapped his sword against his leg.  
  
"Nothing to concern yourself with..."  
  
Sol attacked suddenly, throwing out his right fist as it was encased in a gauntlet of flame. I-NO brought up her guitar, defending the blow, but she staggered backwards from the force of the attack, then Sol brought his fist back, before swinging it upwards, creating a ball of flame.  
  
"Tyrant..."  
  
Before Sol finished, he simply let the ball explode as he stomped his foot and extended out his arms, roaring to the sky.  
  
"Dragon Install!"  
  
Now powered up, he jammed his sword into the ground as a large pillar of flame exploded from the surface, but I-NO kept her guard. Sol jumped up, twisting in the air as he brought his foot over, the tip of his shoe leaving a trail of fire.  
  
"Bandit..."  
  
Sol kicked off I-NO's guitar as he jumped back, creating a wall of fire behind him as he jumped off it, sending his foot at I-NO, but she had enough. She played a tune as her hat spit a wave of energy out, blasting Sol back before she jumped off after him, her hat sending a powerful soundwave at him before making him descend to the ground. Sol got up relatively quickly. He smirked at the woman.  
  
"Pretty nice...but that's just an old child's trick. You better hit me harder."  
  
Sol said in an arrogant tone. A vein popped out of I-NO's forehead, but it could not be seen since her hat covered most of it.  
  
"Harder, huh...don't worry, I'll hit you harder, bastard...Come on!"  
  
The two of them dashed towards each other. But I-NO was shocked to see him move so fast, as he was right in front of her almost instantaneously. He struck her with the blunt of his thick blade, making her reel back, before he brought it down, catching her on the shoulder. I-NO swung upward, only to meet Sol's foot as he kicked off the guitar, flipping backward, before moving forward and thrusting his foot in her stomach. I-NO had the wind taken out of her as she bowed forward, breathing heavily.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
Sol said simply as he smashed his elbow in her face as she tried to get up, knocking her on her back. She moved stiffly, but managed to pull herself to her feet. A trail of blood trickled from her nose and mouth, and she brought up her arm to wipe off the offending red stain on her jacket. She gritted her teeth.  
  
"You got me nicely...but it's not over yet. I haven't shown all my power..."  
  
I-NO lowered her head in concentration. Sol could feel her powers building up higher and higher.  
  
'This isn't good...if I go beyond the power my Dragon Install provides...I may lose control...'  
  
Sol thought as he gritted his teeth. Her large white wings appeared behind her as she lifted her head, her eyes flashing red.  
  
"Let's see how well you do now."  
  
She said simply, waiting for Sol to attack.  
  
'Damn, she's beyond my grasp now...if I attack, she'll just counter attack me...but what other alternative do I have...?'  
  
Sol could not think of anything, and decided to go on the offensive. He ran at her at blistering speed, tearing up the tiled ground as he sped up. He swung hard, bringing his sword overhead before smashing it down forward. He hit only the ground, leaving a large hole in it. Sol felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. I-NO smashed her guitar over his head, making him fall to the ground.  
  
'Shit...not good...'  
  
Sol thought, getting up as quickly as possible. He looked around, trying to spot I-NO. He heard her guitar playing behind him and turned around, barely missing the bolt of energy that flew by him. I-NO was on him in a second, a guitar string wrapped tightly around his neck.  
  
"What did I tell you? You can't hope to beat me if you hold back, my dear."  
  
I-NO purred into Sol's ear as he gripped the thin metal string with his fingers.   
  
"Gahh...I-NO...!"  
  
Sol brought himself forward, before reeling his head back, hitting I-NO solidly in the face with the back of his head. Her grip on the string loosened as Sol removed it quickly, gasping for air. He quickly turned around to the stunned I-NO and punched her in the face with incredible force, making her fly back before she skidded across the ground. I-NO got up slowly, clenching her fists in anger.  
  
"I've had enough of these trivial games, bastard...I'm going to kill you right now!"  
  
She spread her wings to full length as she stared playing her guitar. Sol narrowed his eyes.  
  
'This is not fucking good...I wasted to much of my power at this current state...I can counter, but I'll lose most of my energy...but do I really have a choice?'  
  
The energy balls came rapidly. Sol gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Just as the balls were about to make contact, he jumped away, with a grim expression.  
  
'No choice...'  
  
Sol crossed his arms, lowering his head, and began to concentrate. To large black bat like wings emerged behind him, in much the same fashion as I-NO's white wings. As the balls of energy homed in on him, his wings sent out their own, smashing in with the others. A large cloud of smoke formed as the impact of energies kept striking one another. I-NO finally stopped, waiting for the dust to clear. She looked in surprise at Sol.  
  
"How can this be...?"  
  
She said as she peered at Sol, who was kneeling heavily on his sword. I-NO just saw as his black wings disappeared. She glared at him.  
  
"How did you get those wings?!"  
  
Sol simply kneeled lower in exhaustion. I-NO calmed down a bit.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter...you can't win anyway."  
  
Sol pushed his right hand against the ground, trying to push himself up.  
  
"Heh, what are you doing? Your not getting up."  
  
I-NO walked briskly to Sol before kicking him in the side, knocking him down. As Sol tried to get up again, I-NO fiercely kicked him back to the ground, repeating it until Sol could barely move. She smirked at the man.  
  
"Ah, much better. You should be groveling at my feet like a good boy. That dirty face of yours suits you."  
  
She proceeded to kick him again when she was interrupted by a man blocking her attack. The man wore gray clothing, with a long horn protruding from his forehead. I-NO recognized him instantly.  
  
"Raven, what do you think your doing?"  
  
Raven shook his head at her.  
  
"I-NO, his excellency his here..."  
  
Out of no where "That Man" appeared, his thick black cloak trailing in the wind. I-NO stood upright, facing him. "That Man" simply shook his head.  
  
"I-NO...acting against my orders...normally I would punish you for a while, but I have lost my patience for you. I will simply banish you to the Unknown realm."  
  
I-NO stared wide eyed at him in shock.  
  
"I don't understand...all I was doing was getting rid of those who would bother you..."  
  
Her voice trembled, but "That Man" shook his head once more.  
  
"Dizzy and Frederick...they are our last hope...the entire world's last hope...and you have disregarded me for the final time, I-NO..."  
  
He moved his hand out from within the deep folds of his cloak, encasing I-NO in a pure white crystal. She banged against the inner surface and screamed, but she could not be heard. "That Man" cast her away in an errie red portal. Raven had disappeared. Sol looked up at "That Man".  
  
"It has been a long time, Frederick..."  
  
Sol was up in an instant, charging at the one who made him a monster.  
  
"Deiiyahh...!"  
  
Sol screamed as he tried to strike, only to hit a barrier. "That Man" swung his hand out, knocking Sol away.  
  
"Errr..."  
  
Sol groaned as he tried to get up. "That Man" shook his head.  
  
"Frederick...man must become more than man, and Gear must become more that Gear...You have almost reached it Frederick...the power which will be our last hope..."  
  
Sol growled deep in his throat.  
  
"So, who cares? You took her away from me..."  
  
Sol said, barely able to keep his eyes opened. "That Man" sighed.  
  
"I-NO should not be your concern, Frederick...this world needs a champion, one that has extensive knowledge of the ancient arts and magic..."  
  
Sol got up slowly, kneeling on his sword, coughing up some blood as he stared at the person he used to call friend.  
  
"What's with all those pretty words, huh? Your a little late in cheering me up now...we'll meet again, you and I, but for now, I'm going after I-NO. I will never forgive you for what you have done..."  
  
Sol said, standing fully erect with only a slight jolting in his knees.  
  
"Go on and hate me Frederick...your hate builds up and makes you stronger, like feeding paper to the flame. We will meet again, but for now...farewell, Frederick..."  
  
"That Man" turned away from Sol, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
  
***TBC*** 


	5. Grief

Chapter 5  
  
Written by Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.  
  
------  
  
I-NO  
  
------  
  
Unknown Realm  
  
I-NO laid in her crystal, her head lowered.  
  
"How could he do this to me...all that was for him...but now, I'm no longer accepted."  
  
Unknown to her, "That Man" appeared within the unstable world. He approached her prison, finally getting her attention.  
  
"Master..."  
  
I-NO began, but he held up a hand, silencing her.  
  
"There is no need to call me that anymore...I am here simply to remove that which controls you..."  
  
I-NO looked at him strangely.  
  
"Controlling me...but..."  
  
Again he held up his hand, silencing her.  
  
"Your will was to strong it seems...so I will bring you back to normal. He is coming to save you..."  
  
I-NO looked confused.  
  
"Who is...?"  
  
Before she could finish, darkness swept her as she fell unconscious. "That Man" took her hat.  
  
"Let us lift this binding curse..."  
  
A light emitted from her hat before it went back to normal. He placed the hat with the fallen I-NO within the crystal as he turned away, teleporting from the scene.  
  
------  
  
SOL  
  
------  
  
Paris, Knight Hall  
  
'Damn it, I really don't like this...'  
  
Sol walked through the abandoned quarters of the Knights during the Crusades. The entire building was a mess, but provided fairly good shelter for the swordsman as he kept walking. Lightning streaked across the sky every so often.  
  
"You..."  
  
Sol heard the voice ahead and cursed softly, knowing who's voice that belonged to.  
  
"Why are you here, Sol?"  
  
The Holy Knight, Ky Kiske asked. Sol sighed.  
  
"That's none of your business, boy."  
  
Sol said gruffly, by Ky shook his head.  
  
"I can't allow you to pass, Sol. I am in the middle of an investigation."  
  
Sol gritted his teeth in frustration.  
  
"Look boy, I'm going through and that's final...I got some business to take care of, see?"  
  
Ky thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry Sol. Your business will have to wait..."  
  
Instantly the two attacked each other at the same time. Ky came in with an elbow, while Sol struck out with his right fist. Ky then brought his sword upward, but it was met by Sol's as the man performed the same motion, before he jumped with Ky high in the air.  
  
"Vapor Thrust!"  
  
"Volcanic Viper!"  
  
Lightning and fire met at the same time, as the two clashed blades with each other, before they jumped off backwards, both swinging their swords.  
  
"Stun Edge!"  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
The two projectiles met with as little success as the other attacks. Both warriors hit the ground, Ky swinging his sword out horizontally while Sol bought a flame engulfed fist forward.  
  
"Ride The Lightning!"  
  
"Tyrant Rave!"  
  
The massive ball of electricity Ky summoned was canceled out by Sol's shield of fire. The two stood still a moment.  
  
"I've no time for this, boy, as much as I would like to kick your butt, I'm gonna have to end it here..."  
  
Sol said, not wanting to waste time and be on his way to the Unknown Realm.  
  
"Why do you hide it?!"  
  
Ky asked suddenly, throwing Sol off guard with it's abruptness.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sol kept his back turned to the Knight.  
  
"I know your seeking him out. The creator of the Gears. If he was a cause to the Holy War, the Police should go after him as well..."  
  
Sol lowered his head.  
  
'Stupid kid...'  
  
"Give it up."  
  
He said simply. Ky gripped his sword even tighter.  
  
"Why? I have the right to seek out justice. I am also..."  
  
Ky began, but was interrupted by Sol as he bitterly laughed.  
  
"Justice...?"  
  
Sol said, as if it was a joke.  
  
"Tell me boy, what if the justice your seeking tramples the peace already sustained?"  
  
Sol could feel Ky's shocked eyes open wider as he stared at the man's back.  
  
"What...? That..."  
  
Sol cut his words off with his own.  
  
"Thought so...you should just close your eyes, boy. Your too young to follow that path..."  
  
Sol walked off, knowing he came Ky something very large to think on for a while.  
  
'If he opens his eyes without being prepared...he'll end up dying for empty ideals...'  
  
------  
  
Zepp, Technological capital of the world  
  
Sol felt as a small tremor went through the ground.   
  
'That way...'  
  
Sol followed his instincts, finding himself in a junkyard. His eyes narrowed as he looked farther.   
  
"And who should show up now..."  
  
He said, catching Slayer's attention. The Vampire adjusted his eye piece, then his tie.  
  
"It seems I attracted your attention...sorry about that."  
  
Slayer said calmly staring at Sol.   
  
"Maybe you should fight more quietly, huh? I could hear you a mile away."  
  
Slayer laughed at what Sol said.  
  
"You still say the most interesting things, as usual. Are you still chasing him?"  
  
Sol narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
Slayer took a deeper look at him before snapping a finger.  
  
"It would seem your actually chasing after his underling, correct? The one who runs so roughly through the darkness, making such a mess...I was hoping to go and see how he might punish her..."  
  
Sol lowered his head.  
  
"She's no longer his underling..."  
  
Slayer took a drag from his pipe.  
  
"So that's what happened. He relieved her of her duties, yes? Do you really think it's Marlene, though?"  
  
Sol shook his head.  
  
"Not sure. That's why I intend to find out."  
  
Slayer narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You do know how risky that is, don't you?"  
  
Sol nodded.  
  
"What if it is your rival, I-NO, that awakes?"  
  
Sol lowered his head.  
  
"I'll have to kill her. Hopefully it won't come down to that..."  
  
Slayer shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"If that's what you want to do, then go ahead. Just remember that you'll have to be the one to do it, if it's not Marlene. Even still, should I-NO ever resurface..."  
  
Sol grunted.  
  
"I get the picture already..."  
  
Slayer nodded.  
  
"Very well. I'll be off now."  
  
The two nodded at each other, be fore Sol was on his way again.  
  
------------  
  
SOL/I-NO  
  
------------  
  
Unknown Realm, I-NO's resting place  
  
The woman got up slowly groaning.  
  
"Where am I...?"  
  
A voice spoke up to her, but it sounded far away.  
  
"Your trapped within a crystal prison."  
  
She turned to the voice, finding a man that looked somewhat familiar yet not at all at the same time.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't know me, huh? Tell me, what's your name?"  
  
She looked at him strangely.  
  
"But I asked you first..."  
  
The man lowered his head.  
  
"You don't recognize me, Marlene?"  
  
Her eyes lit up in realization.  
  
"No...Frederick! What has happened to you?"  
  
He opened his eyes, revealing to her that they were of different colors.  
  
"I'm what all of us worked at creating. I'm the very first Gear, Marlene..."  
  
He said, as she put her hands to her face in shock.  
  
"A Gear? How is that possible? When did..."  
  
"You've been asleep for a long time. Your other persona, the one dubbed as I-NO, has been in your place...kept in control while you sleep by a powerful magic spell. But I guess it's been lifted..."  
  
Marlene was confused now.  
  
"I don't understand...how long was I asleep?"  
  
The man shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'd say about a hundred years, give or take a few..."  
  
She cut him off in surprise.  
  
"That's impossible...a human can't live that long..."  
  
"That's normally true. Your also probably wondering why you and I still look young right? You see, I obtained immortality through being forced into becoming a Gear. You, however...your special. Even though your still a human, you haven't aged. Why don't I get you out of here for now, and we can talk?"  
  
She simply nodded.  
  
'Has it really been nearly a hundred years...?'  
  
***TBC*** 


End file.
